Overlay networks are virtual networks of nodes and logical links that are implemented over (“on top of”) existing networks in order to provide network services that are not available in the existing networks. Communications (e.g., packets) may be exchanged in an overlay network using packet encapsulation techniques that enable routing of packets between subnetworks or “sites” within the overlay network. For example, sites within an overlay network may have Authoritative Edge Devices (AEDs) that are responsible for encapsulating packets to be sent to devices in other, remote sites. The AEDs may also be responsible for decapsulating packets that are received from devices in remote sites. In one example, Overlay Transport Virtualization (OTV) traffic may be sent between sites in an overlay network upon proper encapsulation/decapsulation by AEDs in the respective sites.